


Savior and Queen

by NightmareKing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKing/pseuds/NightmareKing
Summary: Summaries are lame!!!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Savior and Queen

Emma knew guns and she sorta knew swords,Magic however was not something she'd ever in a million years think she would know but here she was trying and failing at a spell"Come on damn it". She muttered but the simple spell Regina had her trying wasn't working,Said woman was not impressed

"How can you be the result of the most powerful magic. Yet be so utterly hopeless?".

Stopping and looking at Regina with a scowl she wasn't even surprised by the words but she wasn't about to sit there and let the woman get away with it"I think my teacher sucks".She was playing with fire and by the glance at Regina's hands quite literally too"What are you going to do? Fireball me?".

Antagonizing the former evil queen was the worst idea in the history of worst ideas but Emma really hated when Regina belittled her like this.

The thought of throwing a fireball had crossed Regina's mind biefly but despite herself she liked the saviour to much at this point and Henry would never forgive her if she turned Emma to ashes"No.I'm going to show you the proper way to use magic".

It was only a few minutes later that both of them found themselves on their asses"Why did I have to fall in love with the stupid one".Regina muttered not realizing she was even speaking aloud but the little gasp she heard had her turning her head to look at Emma who's eyes were wide"What is it now Swan?".

Her annoyance was clear but it was gone in a blink when Emma moved closer to her"Ms Swan I don't know what you think your d-".Emma cut her off giving her a unsure smile"I love you too".

Regina stared utterly speechless and Emma wondered if she should not have said anything which no doubt would have been for the best"I KNEW IT!".A high pitched voice from somewhere had Emma looking around and Regina snapping out of her shock before both women found Henry looking at them with the biggest grin"Ruby totally owes me cake!".Henry did a little dance before he took off leaving his mother's utterly confused.

Emma cleared her throat and looked at Regina"I don't know what just happened but I-".It was Regina's turn to cut Emma off but with a kiss that didn't last long enough"Your a idiot Emma,But your my idiot".Emma couldn't help but snort"Gee thanks".Both women looked at each other before they were kissing again,The magic lesson utterly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how this looks and not that anyone is reading this anymore but it looks horrid and I fix it to look even worse.


End file.
